My uncle kloppman
by may-c
Summary: What happens when kloopmans clumsy Niece comes to town and whens the heart of two certin leaders/best friends, will the friend ship stick are will it crumble. a little humor rated m just in case...
1. the young women

me: ok this is my first **Newsies **story so go easy on me yea...T_0...plzzzzz

spot: no don't go easy on her dis goil iz crazy,

me:*_*

spot: wadday lokin at

me: O_O...TIS SPOT! *glomps spot*

Cowboy/Jack kelly:um since it looks like crissy iz busy iguess il do the di claim den

Les: CRISSY DOES NOT OWN THE NEWSIES! SHE ONLY OWNS VIOLET, SNACH,PORT,DICE, BOOTSIE, AND BUBBLES THE MOST PRETTY GIRL IN THIS STORY*looks at bubbles*

bubble: *blushes* o les you just proved a point...hows dum yous really are *walks out of room*

les: *FAIL*

me,spot,jack: 0.o

David: *headwall* please just start the story.

me: *still holds on two spot* yea right i almost forgot,...plz review!and srry this was so long...got carried away

spot: Pff whos youes tellin

* * *

It was night fall and a figure of a young women ran down towards the Manhattan lodging house for boys, the young women wore a pretty laced long black dress that reached the ground, she had to hold part of her dress so she would not trip over it whit a black bonnet that heeled her long curly brown hair and clutched in her right hand was a little black handbag, by passers would have thought she was going/coming from a funnel. As the young women advanced to the lodging house she stops' at the front door, inside she could hear the laughter and talking of boys, she opened her small handbag to check if she was at the right place she quickly glanced at the crumpled paper as her light violet eyes reading the slightly mess up writing. She let out a small sigh of relief and of sadness, relief because she would not have two run in her heels no more and sadness because she wondered if her uncle rembered her, she hoped that he rembered her, he just hide two.

The young women put the crumpled paper back in her handbag and pushed open the door, as soon as the young women step into the lodging house everything went silent, the boys all looked at her in shock, in shock herself of so much attention the young women put her head down and walked swiftly to the desk and hit the bell "exsues me miss, didja get lost are somthin" the young women look slightly to her left and saw a short (well not that short she was taller by an inch, being 5'5 in a half and all) boy in his teens, with a thick new york accent, but he looked irshe the boy looked concerned, and then shocked, but the young women new he looked shocked because of her eye colour "um, no..am at the right place" the boy had to lean in to hear what she said because it was just above a whisper "are ya sure miss cues I be glade at show yata were ya need to go if ya lost" Evan the new voice was soft and nice, it still maid her jump a little bit, as she turend around to see who the voice belonged to she was meet with pretty brown eyes "sorry ise scared ya, didn't meanta" the new boy said, the young women gave a weak smile, the rest of the boys went back to what they were doing, but were ease drooping every now and then .

The young women hit the bell agin "thank you for your concern but I know this is the right place" she said looking at the new boy, the boy had a red bandanna tied around his neck accompanied by a cowboy hat "ya sure" the boy asked the young women nodded her head but stopped and answered "yes I'm sure of it" It was not proper for a lady to shake her head, she hit the bell two more times, the bow with the cowboy hat smiled "ya nowise kloppman don't like it when ya do that" the boy said the young women gave him a questing look and was about to ask who when she heard someone come up talking loud it frightened her which maid her jump back, which was not good because she was very clumsy, the young women was falling towards the ground but a piar of strong but gentle arms caught her and helped her to her feet "WHOS BAGGIN DA BELL LIKE A BLASTED FO- vi….violet?" kloppman came out from behind a door across from the desk, he looked angry untill he looked at the girl that was in jack kellys arms "VIOLET!" all the newsies look in shock as kloppman ran, yes RAN towerds the girl that was steel trying to gain her balince aout of jack's arms and picked her little frame body up and swung her around, yes SWUNG HER AROUND (which means in circles…XD can you picture that I sure can) "unc…..unkarlei'mgoingtobesick!" the youn women said as kloppman stopped swinging the youn women around "o violet, dear I thought I had lost you" kloppman said as he hugged the girl, and for once in all the newsies life…they saw a tears coming to kloppman's eyes.


	2. Home is were the heart is

Me: *looks around* hmmm I thought I should bring this story back to life and take my charecters out of the box o spot! *glopms spot*

Spot: *rolls eyes* ge cassy cheer up *pats back awkwardly*

Jack: well spot it could be worse….

David: yeah like having your little brother following around a girl *looks at less who is looking at bubbles*

Less: bubbles is so pretty *drools*

Bubbles: *rolls eyes* please stay away from me….

Bear: *looks at his little sister then at les* aw ain't that cute

Everyone escape bear and me: ?.?

Me: o yea les for got bear.. I own him two. he's your seconded in command spot

Jack: please start the story

Spot: yeea before we get anatha surprise

Me: o yeah by popular demand I'm re-rising this story just for Iloveskitteryandmush claps 4 youuu*claps*

Spot, jack, bubbles .less, bear: *claps*

( sadly i do not own the newsies...(yet))

* * *

After everything had gotten settled down , and kloppman was done giving violet hugs and kiss he shoed some newsies off the couch and sat down " o my niece I have not seen you in years, you look so older" kloppman said holding violets hand and looking into her eyes, it seemed like he was going to cry all over again "um, uncle am only 17, am not that old" she said nervously the boys in the lodging house were all focused on the conversation her and her uncle was having, her uncle seemed to not noticed "use nev va told us yours had a niece kloppman" t he one with the cowboy hat said "well's know I's be telling yall" he said looking jack into his eyes and every last guy that was in the room, it look like he was giving a warning that said IF YOU TRY ANYTHING ON HER YOU WILL BE SORRY "o uncle" violet said fighting down the heat that was rising from her chest, how inversing was that…she came here for comfort not to be embarrassed…but then again her uncle had always been over protective, her uncle looked back with softness in his eyes "I was wounding if I can st..stay here for a while…" she said looking down as soon as she said that it felt like all the boys breath had been sucked in and all the attention was pointed to her uncle "what kind of question is that, violet, darling you can stay here as long as you like, you can live here with me if you wanted to" when kloppman said that violet felt all eyes on her " um…I'll just probbly stay here for a little bite…." she started to say but was cut off by her uncle "non-since, ya family come on time for you to see your room" he said as he stood up and helped her up to, "out of the way move it" her uncle said shooing some newsies away from his desk taking her to an opposite door, he took a key from his back pocket and gave violet a playful wink as he put the key into the hole and unlocked the door "I didn't change anything dear" he said violet smiled at him then looked into the room,, it almost bout tears to her eye's he didn't change anything, everything was still the same,, one window, a wooden desk with a wooden chair , an ragged bed across from it, and the once beautiful blue walls looked warn and beaten down,, but what caught violets eye's were on the bed, a ragged faded violet teddy bear, and a note book "am sorry if it aint good enough violet, I trid to kee-" kloppman was cut off short by violet turning around to him giving him a brief hug "no, don't be sorry uncle, it's the best thing I could ever whish for" she said as she let go and gave her uncle a small smile, she made her way to the bed and sat down on it and took the teddy bear in her hands looking at its one button eye "I think am going to rest know uncle" she said as she looked up,, but it was probbly not the best idea in the world, cause when she did she had to contain her laughter , kloppman gave her a questioning look, but what he did not know was that all of the newsies in the lodging house was all huddle at the door looking inside the room, when he turned around the all about just broke there next scampering away from the door, kloppman just shook his head at violet, not knowing why she was laughing, "night sweetie" he said making his way out of the room but befor leaving the room fully he stopped and looked over his shoulder "welcome back home" he said giving her a small smile as he closed the door, "home" violet said looking at the teddy bear befor bring it into her chest and giving it a hug "its good to be home" she said as she laid down and closed her eyes.


End file.
